Even Sakura's have scars
by Maci-loves-Kakashi
Summary: Everyone thought that the Kurama was sealed inside of Naruto for the 4th Hokage and his wife had given their lives to save Naruto and the hidden leaf village. But what if what was sealed inside Naruto was actually a large amount of chakra for the Nine-tails. What if the Nine-tails was sealed into Sakura Haruno? And no one knew but the third Hokage? This is the story of Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! This is my first ever Naruto fan-fiction or Fan-Fiction in General! Wish me good luck!

I do not own Naruto, now if I did would I sit here and write fan-fictions when I can make it actually happen? I think not. Anyway, on to the story!

LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER! LINE BREAKER!

Now everyone knows of the story of the sealing of the nine-tails fox into a boy in the village hidden in the village, and the death of the 4th Hokage and his wife. Now Minato and Kushina gave up their lives to protect the village from the destruction of the Kurama or more commonly known as the Nine-Tail Fox. The Nine-Tails was tricked and had escaped from his jinchūriki, Kushina while she was giving birth to Naruto. Everyone knew that Naruto was the Kurama jinchūriki after having the nine-tails sealed inside of him. But what if the thing sealed inside Naruto was actually just charka given off the nine-tails. What if the real Kurama was sealed inside Sakura Haruno by her parents that were soon killed afterwards? No one really knows that what is sealed into Naruto is actually a large amount of the Kurama charka. No one would know the real Kurama is sealed into Sakura, no one but the third Hokage. The third Hokage had been there after seeing the Haruno family not evacuating like all the other families so he went to check it out not expecting to see the family slaughtered but Sakura crying in her crib with a sealing jutsu imprinted on her back. Everyone would expect the Kurama sealed inside of Naruto because of some of the physical traits like the whisker like marks on his cheeks. No traits were shown on Sakura for she had hidden them with a jutsu for masking the whiskers on her cheeks also. Now no one, and I mean absolutely knows the Kurama is sealed inside Sakura, and also no one knows why Sakura's entire family was murdered except the people who actually murdered them, the Akatsuki.

There! Finished! Now this chapter was like a prologue that shows what may happen later on in the story. I am also looking for a beta for this story! I may not continue this story so maybe if I get some good reviews and get some ideas in my head after writing this I can continue on, BUT if I don't I may put this story up for adoption so look out for notices!

Some other background information!

Now in the Naruto series the Kurama never really talked to Naruto like what the 8 tails did with Killer B, so I am going to have the Kurama more talkative with Sakura. And also Sakura will be stronger in this fan-fiction and won't act like a weak, pathetic little girl. She also will not have any "love" for Saskue and won't be ignored by Kakashi in team 7. Now it was said up in the prologue that Sakura's family was killed so she won't really be this bubbly little girl, she will be a lot stronger like she will block all her emotions from showing and will wear a mask like what Kakashi has. I know I said in the prologue she would use jutsu to hide her cheek marks, but I decided to add some fang's into her mouth. SO NO JUTSU, BUT KAKASHI MASK!

By the way some of you might say I used some ideas from Story "Dancing on Glass" By VesperChan, so I am just telling you now. I DID NOT STEAL ANY IDEAS FROM HER! The idea of the fangs in the mouth and mask and maybe the Kurama actually talking was something I thought of when I had the whiskers on Sakura's cheeks and Kakashi's mask needing something else to hide and so I wouldn't have to come up with some jutsu for Sakura to use every day or anything like that. So Vesperchan, I AM SORRY IF YOU THINK I STOLE SOME OF YOUR IDEAS AND I DID NOT MEAN TO IF YOU THINK I DID!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Minna! Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, i was trying to get good ideas to put into the chapter and the next chapter... To be honest guys, this is my first story ever to be made or published.

So... ONTO THE STORY!

Oh yes... I do not own Naruto, only the story line of the fan-fiction.

* * *

A baby at the age of no more than a few months was wailing into the eerily silent house of the Haruno's. This baby was a young, little girl whose name was Sakura with hair looking like soft pink. Her pink hair was just like her namesake of Cherry Blossoms. Normally people would answer to the distress call of a baby, right? Well this was different than any other time. Sakura was in her baby cradle like any other baby would be, but this time she was in a room with the bodies of everyone in her family surrounding the room and hallways, making it filled with blood. The Third Hokage was going through the area that surrounds the Haruno house hold, when he heard the distress call of a baby crying. The Third was originally going around making sure if everyone was evacuated from the Kurama, or the nine-tails, attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. The Third was going around the village looking for villagers that weren't able to evacuate or were injured. The Third was performing these attacks as the one and only living Hokage since the 4th Hokage had died sealing the Kurama into his son. Since the baby would not stop crying for the past 10 minutes, Sarutobi decided to go into the Haruno house. Now normally babies would have stopped crying by then, but the baby didn't stop wailing into the dead, silent night. Sarutobi grew very curious as to why the baby was still crying, so he decided to investigate as to why no one was taking care of the baby. Sarutobi went to knock on the door of the house hold while taking great caution like any ninja or Hokage would. When no one came for a period of time, he opened the door to the house and was shocked to say the least to what he saw.

Smell of Death.

Blood.

Gore.

Flesh.

Slaughter.

Bodies.

The crying of baby left unanswered, all this made sense to Sarutobi. The baby was the only living being left in the house.

* * *

So.. How was it? Terrible? Brilliant? Don't even know? Yeah, me neither..

So review, i really don't care if you do or not. Any flames will be sent to Natsu Dragneel to eat. :)

Until next time Minna! Which will most likely be next week...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo!

I am so sorry that i haven't updated in like months...

I FEEL SO BAD!

So i have finally got this chapter up!

I had a what you guys call... a writers block and have been busy... So i got this up!

My Wonderful bestfriend is actually on here, Name is D1NO, went ahead and edited this to make it Wonderful!

She also said i liked talking about Brutal deaths and corpse's... Well yeah i actually do... I'm just a_ Little_ bit crazy.

**_AND NOW BEGIN~!_**

**__**Sarutobi didn't know what to expect coming into the Haruno's house, so as to say he was quite shocked at what he saw.

There was blood, everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean _**Everywhere**_. This house was starting to resemble something you would see in a horror film. Just picture it, a baby that cries in the hours of the night, a blood bath taking place in the house, and happened all under everyone's noses. The question that was on Sarutobi's mind was who did this and why did they? Yes, the Haruno's were a ninja clan but they were not that very well known to other clans in other hidden villages. Now back to the house, there were bodies everywhere in sight as he could tell from just a simple glance around the area.

"What happened here?" He asked out loud to himself.

He carefully walked inside so he didn't make much noise, not bothering to stop to see if anyone was alive as that was quite impossible.

As he walked further into the house, the deaths of the Haruno's grew more grotesque and beyond able to identify who it was. The sound of the baby crying was echoing throughout the house hold, making this deathly silent house brings upon an eerie feeling that chilled you to the bone.

As he continued walking through the house, he saw the mangled bodies of those in the Haruno clan and those that worked for them. Their bodies cut open and chopped off; as if those who killed them had enjoyed killing so much to completely destroy their bodies to beyond identification.

Sarutobi continued walking down the hallway. He came upon a stair case that had little to no blood splatted on it.

It's as if no one saw the stairs and didn't bother to go looking what was up it. He then notices that even though one can't tell who the corpses were, the clan leader and his wife weren't anywhere to be found. When he walked up the stairs, there was a door towards the middle of the hallway that was practically open, just not all the way.

When he got to the door he found the two people who he was looking for.

Sakura Haruno's parents.

Dead.

Lying in their own blood mixed into each others as they bled out from having a giant hole left in the very center of their chest, as if something punctured it.

He saw Sakura lying in her crib crying as if she could sense something was wrong where she was at. As if she could smell the blood and death filling the house.

He went and picked her up, and she immediately stopped crying feeling the warmth of someone living. He looked back into the crib and he grabbed the blanket she was lying on and noticed some dried blood in the shape of a sealing jutsu. He put the blanket back down and laid her back down. He picked up her baby shirt up to look at her stomach to see...

I FEEL BAD NOW!

I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFF HANGER!

Any who... i will try to update next week on either Wednesday or Thursday...

ADIOS!

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Mina!

So i said i would post this on Wednesday or Thursday...Wellll... I'm like 2 hours behind posting it...

Gomen...

Anywho! Read the long awaited chapter..

* * *

He lifted up her shirt to see on her stomach was...

Nothing.

Blank.

Bare.

Any other words to describe nothing on something. Now he looked at her stomach because that is where most of the time you find the other part of the sealing jutsu. So he looked at her back the other common place to find the rest of the sealing jutsu. What he saw made him question what really went on down here. The jutsu was used to seal tailed beast's and the Haruno's of past generations were known for their sealing. Her back had the most exotic looking seal he has ever seen, it almost itself looked like cherry blossom, which was the meaning of her name. He looked around the crib to see if there was a note, and Lo and Behold there was a note.

* * *

Dear 3rd Hokage,

As you have most likely been the one to come to notice that we were missing from the evacuation of the attack of the nine tails. To tell you the truth, we had other motives involving the nine tails and our only daughter Sakura, who is only 2 months old. Our reasons for sealing the nine tails into Sakura are to be kept unknown; no one in the village is to know the demon is in Sakura. The one inside Naruto is nothing but a mass of chakra that should fool the Byakugan users of the Hyūga Clan. Only the fourth and his wife knew of our plan and were able to fulfill the plan to only make it look like the nine tails is inside of Naruto. We have a final request of you, Lord Hokage. We would like you to keep Sakura safe and to adopt her, to tell her the truth when she is old enough to understand it, and finally have you and Hatake Kakashi to train her so she will become a great ninja. We also tell you one thing, the Kurama will not resent being sealed into Sakura and our killers were those unknown with great power. They will most likely come after Sakura if they ever find out she was able to be left alive. Please protect her. Train her into a great shinobi.

Signed,

The clan leader of the Haruno's.

* * *

'Well this is certainly interesting' he thought. This explains how the whole house was brutally massacred in a single night. The chaos of the nine tails attack was able to cover the slaughter of the Haruno's as that to be part of the destruction of the Kurama. Deciding it was best to get Sakura out of the house as the threat of those who killed all of Sakura's clan still hung in the air as well as the smell of death and blood was also able to be detected just by standing outside. She had to be taken of this house, for it looked like something that would surely scar someone of her age. He gathered her into his arms and took the letter, and a few necessities that he would need for caring for little baby like Sakura was. Once he had everything, he gave a regretful stare at the bodies of Sakura's parents and thinking of everyone else in the house, knowing they would have to stay like that until he could get someone to come and lay the bodies to rest. Knowing he was delaying their eternal rest for just a little longer. What a heavy burden that was to have on your shoulders, but knowing it's to give the parents final wish true and for the safety of the little girl, it made the burden surprisingly less heavy. 'My, my what adventure we are going to have with this secret, and how Sakura will be raised under the guidance of two of Konohagakure best shinobi.'

Sakura had no recollection of who her parents were or what happened on that night of the Kurama attack. All she would know was, she was an orphan who was taken into the care the third Hokage, who she thought was more of a real father to her. Kakashi would turn into her more or less surrogate father than a teacher for all the care she had received from the two people who she thought was a father to her more than anything.

And so began Sakura's life as a secret Jinchūriki.

* * *

So? How did you like it?

In like all honesty.. I feel like i could write more but i just can't do it...

SO NEXT WEEK!

11 Years into the future!

I also request help! I need like Jutsu names and descriptions to put into here or otherwise i would use some from the Manga and Anime...

I'm not that creative into thinking of names like this, SO PLEASE HELP! Just write them into the review box thing... Arigatō!

Anddd! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! I thank you for sticking with me!

Now to write the next chapter!


	5. Authors note

Hello my little Viewers, Follower's, and Favorites~!

That i had died did ya?

Well Ye wrong~!

I'm so sorry for the no posts of a new chapter in so long..

I had sort of lost inspiration to continue writing but don't you worry you're little heads of!

Every time i had the little burst of inspiration, i would write or make a note of it to add to the one i had. It also helped when i got emails informing of things happening to my stories. So really you guys made my inspiration and motivation come back~!

I might, just might have the next chapter up by next week at the looks of things, but I'm going to counting on you guys to make my motivation to keep writing~!

But i'm also working on my school stuff to so basically i;m going to be multitasking for a while, so please bear with me!

Thank you~!

I SHALL FINISH THE 5 CHAPTER BY THIS TIME NEXT WEEK WITH ALL THE POWER OF MY YOUTHFULLNESS~!

I'm sorry... Ignore that...


End file.
